


Tch.

by soysoo_ce



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Night Stands, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Spoilers, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), season 3 and 4 spoilers ig, some humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soysoo_ce/pseuds/soysoo_ce
Summary: Zeke and Levi have a one night stand. aka making zeke and Levi bangenergy eachother bc I'm mad about episode 8 :D
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager, i wanna call them leke cos it sounds like leek hahahaha
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Tch.

**Author's Note:**

> hsdvdusbdirbdidbdurv I was so sleep deprived when I wrote this it took me 4 hours bc i tried to watch exos ladder while I wrote this but my attention span said fuck u and made me stare at kpop men anyway I hope you enjoyed bc I know I won't enjoy it when I wake up and regret this I HAVE SCHOOL bye
> 
> to anyone who reads this....no I did not so this. I was in a very different headspace at 1:45am in the morning with 19 maths assignments overdue and half of my weave falling out :D

"Scum." Levi spat, anger brewing in his eyes.

He couldn't bear the fact that he was siding with the enemy, it made him feel sick, yet he's standing here being pushed against the wall by the being he's meant to kill.

"You can call me names all you want..." Zeke's eyes traced down and up Levi's body, "...but that won't hide the fact you want this."

Levi tried his best to keep his stature, rolling his eyes and acting like he wasn't about to burst at the seams. Zeke's hand cupped his cheek, making Levi look back into his eyes.

"I didn't give you any permission to touch me." He forced himself to stay uninterested, shooting a threatening glare at Zeke before breaking eye contact again.

His eyes were a light emerald, calmer than the red rage-filled orbs of the Beast Titan he was so used to seeing. For God's sake, he's seen this man murder his own comrades, he's seen him destroy his friends lives, he's part of the reason Erwin was gone.

That single thought of Erwin. It stung his heart, thinking about him. He couldn't sleep the day he died, tossing and turning, he felt like it was his fault. He shook away the thought, trying to come back to reality. After all, that was four years ago.

"Zeke, you're a fucking murder." Levi wanted to throw up, but his body wouldn't let him leave.  
"Yet your cocks practically begging to get out of your pants." Levi flushed red, clearing his throat.

He tiptoed, trying to match his embarrassingly small height with Zeke's towering one, putting his hands on the man's broad shoulders.

"You confuse me, Levi. There's something stopping you from letting me go further."  
"I-it's not you. It's me." he dug his fingers into Zeke's shoulders, gripping onto the matted fabric of his military jacket.

He bit his lip, trying his best not to break out into a stream of uncontrollable tears.  
"I'm still hung on Erwin. Whenever I try to move on, I just can't, the thought of leaving him slowly eats me up inside, and I just think this is-"

Zeke pulled away first, laughing at Levi's surprised expression.

Levi grabbed him by the collar for more, small moans escaped his lips as Zeke added his tongue into the mix. Levi was hesitant at first, but let his tongue meet with Zeke's, both of them heated from their lips meeting again and again.

"You're...so..." Levi had to regain his breath, "You're fucking good at that." he moved his hands down the mans body, pulling him closer for another kiss.

Zeke picked the small man up with one arm, Levi not retaliating at all. He pinned him down to the bed, wrists in one hand above his head, staring into his dark mocha eyes.

Levi sighed. Oh, his freshly cleaned bedsheets. He even used the special floral soap that Armin gave him last year.

Whatever. That didn't matter now, it was a problem for later. His hands crawled up to Zeke's shirt, playing with the button, his fingers circling around it.

"Give me one good reason to sleep with you."  
"The fact you didn't hesitate to stop me when I picked you up."

"Hm...ok." he slowly undid one button, pressing the second one between his fingers, "Second reason?"  
"The way you're beating yourself up over this. It's pretty funny." Zeke chuckled, getting up to unbutton his shirt himself.

"I'm just- Whatever. Are you gonna fuck me or not, idiot?"  
"Patience is something you really lack, huh."  
Levi let out a small 'tch' before getting up.

"You get on the bed this time."  
"So you're taking charge."  
"Shut up before I'm not in the mood anymore." Levi crossed his arms and waited, climbing ontop of Zeke.

He unbuttoned his trousers, pulling out Zeke's member, wrapping his hands around it and slowly moved up and down. Zeke quietly moaned, the feeling of Levi's tongue on the tip of his cock made him shiver.

"You're making that much noise already?" Levi ran his tongue from the base to the top of Zeke's stiff member, "And you were making fun of me for having an erection, look at you, tch."

He put the tip back in his mouth, slowly letting more and more of him into his mouth.

His gag reflex wouldn't let the rest go in, he tried. Zeke ran his hand through his short black hair, grabbing it and yanking Levi back up.

"Are you too weak to fit it all in? Strongest soldier in the district." Zeke teased him.  
"Fuck you." Levi put his cock back in his mouth, this time letting it go deeper.

He gagged, closing his eyes and ignoring the fact that the tip of Zeke's penis was literally touching the back of his throat. Zeke pulled him back up, strings of spit layered on Levi's lips, Levi out of breath and bright red from that encounter. Levi quickly wiped it off with the back of his hand, going back to his bitter expression.  
"Freak. Bet you get off from me suffering."  
Zeke smiled, patting his head.

Levi continued to suck him off, annoyed that he liked this.

"Don't you dare cum yet."  
"You really like to control people, don't you?"

Levi stripped, his clothes everywhere on the floor (and soon, so were Zeke's), and he was laying under him again.

"We've wasted so much time arguing. Hurry up."

Levi felt his tip circle around his rim, slowly entering him as he winced from the slight pain. Zeke groaned, pushing more of his length into Levi's small body, watching him completely break charachter.

"Z-Zeke...it's so...ahh..." Levi couldn't even form an audible sentence.

"You like that? Who knew Levi Ackerman moans like a bitch." Zeke thrusted once, hard, and watched Levi release lustful scream.  
"Y-you- a-ah! " Levi dug his fingers into Zeke's back.

Zeke thrusted again, Levi's hands going up to the mans golden locks of hair, moving down to the sides of his face, and he smiled. Levi Ackerman cracked a heat-of-the-moment smile, laughing at what he'd become in a matter of minutes.

"Mind if we change the position?"  
"What's wrong with this one?"  
"Trust me, it's better when you're on your hands and knees."

Levi did as he was asked, his hands clenching his pillow as Zeke re-entered him.

Zeke didn't ease in this time, Levi letting out a very loud 'I bet you everyone heard that ' scream, his legs shaking.

"Zeke, please, I-" he cut himself off with another loud scream, tears rolling down his cheeks from the pain of Zeke pounding into him at such a punishing speed he couldn't even talk, the only things coming out of his mouth were strings of curse words and Zeke's name in a pleasure-filled tone.

"You're a completely different Levi than earlier." Zeke bent down and whispered into his ear, "You love being fucked, hm? Admit it."  
"I-I like it. Especially like this." Levi dug his face into his pillow, trying to muffle all the noise he was making.

"Zeke...I...mmmh." Levi felt like his legs were gonna give in at any moment.  
Zeke pulled his Levi's hair again, laughing at how weak he looked. Levi begged for him not to stop, uncontrollably moaning at this point.

"You want it inside?"  
"Yes, Z-Zeke please..."  
"Beg for it." Levi couldn't utter another word, tears still falling from how good it felt.  
"Zeke, oh my...fucking god...it's...please..." Levi didn't realise he had climaxed this whole time, Zeke sticking his fingers into his mouth to taste his own seed.

Zeke thrusted a few times, silently releasing his seed inside of Levi's tight ass, slowly pulling out. He watched Levi collapse, out of breath and a complete mess. The complete opposite of the clean and collected Levi everyone sees.

Zeke laughed, lying next to Levi. Levi still couldn't even believe he just did all of that, his brain a mix of being disgusted with himself and feeling happy from their bodies touching like that.

"Do you...like me?" Levi turned to face him.  
"I sort of wanted this to be a one time thing we never ever refer to again."  
"Me too. Let's keep it that way." Levi buttoned up his shirt and headed for the bathroom.

"Tch, my bedsheets." he sighed.

.  
.  
.

"Levi didn't you literally clean those yesterday? How did they-"  
"None of your business, brat." he snapped back at Eren, who was also very confused as to why he was limping and more cranky than usual.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> NO I'M LITERALLY
> 
> GRRRUEBSUEVUSBDHDGDHUSGD  
> EYEUDVRHRIR  
> DUDHDHRURH  
> ik sasha died and all but Jean are u free February 14th cos uhm ur kinda hawt


End file.
